Second Chances: Partner, Brother and Friends
by jtbwriter
Summary: To protect his grandson, Rick Simon takes credit for finding a package of drugs floating in the creek near their home. Now he is missing, and his family and friends risk everything to save him despite treachery from someone they trust.Rated T just in case
1. Default Chapter

Second Chances: Partner, Brother and Friends

To protect his grandson, Rick Simon takes credit for finding a package of drugs floating in the creek near their home. Now he is missing, and his family and friends risk everything to save him despite treachery from someone they trust.

(This is a fictional story, and no money is being made from it. The characters from Simon & Simon and Six Million Dollar Man are owned by Universal Studios and are only being borrowed for a little while, I promise to put them back when I'm done.)

"Look at the size of that rainbow!" Rick Simon held up the shining fish, then expertly flipped it into the bucket of ice.

"Grandpa, are we going to eat it?" Andy craned his head to watch it wriggling in the frozen water.

"Sure we are, with some of your Great-Grandma's best tartar sauce." Robbie Simon chuckled, then cast his line into the middle of the stream.

"Hey, fishermen, ahoy!" A familiar voice brought smiles to the three Simons as "Downtown" Brown climbed thru the tall grass, then whistled when he caught sight of the sizeable trout.

"Man, you guys sure pick the best fishing spots, lend me a pole, will ya, Robbie?" he asked, then took a seat next to Rick as the younger Simon passed line and bait over.

"Uncle Towne, I caught two little fish, but I threw them back cause they were… Papa?" Andy looked at Robbie, who ruffled his hair and replied, "Seed fish, they're meant to help populate the stream, son. Unless they're eight inches or bigger, we throw them back. Next time they'll be big enough to eat!"

"Cool!" the little boy's enthusiasm brought smiles to the three grownups.

"So your dad and your Grandpa are teaching you about fishing, huh?" Towne stretched lazily after a long moment.

"Yeah, cause Grandpa used to have a boat, and he had all kinds of fun on it with Uncle A.J."! Andy responded excitedly.

"I know what kind of fun he had on that boat, Andy, as a matter of fact, he used to live on it, I even went fishing on it a time or two." Rick pretended to scowl at his old friend as Robbie grinned.

"I remember, Pop, you had it at Uncle A.J.'s condo, you sold it before you married Mom, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I had some good times on that old bucket, now don't you start, Towne!" Rick stopped the former detective before he could open his mouth.

"Oh, come on, Rick, I wasn't going to tell Robbie about the parties you used to have or the scrapes you got into!" Towne chuckled.

"Well, don't!" Rick huffed, then caught the stifled laughter of his son and bust out laughing himself.

As the cool afternoon breeze kicked up the water and no more fish bit, Robbie lifted up a very tired Andy as Rick packed up their catch and Towne helped lug their chairs as far as the little cabin on the edge of the ranch.

"By the way, did Temple go up to the house?" Rick asked, locking up the shack.

"Yeah, I guess Laurie was going to tell some of her stories, they're better then candy to my sweetie." Towne smiled as Robbie added, "Ramona wants to learn some of them so she can pass them on to the children at bedtime."

As the fishermen approached the rear of the ranch house, they could see their friend Rudy Wells standing in the kitchen, and saw that he was listening intently to someone.

Suddenly the roar of an engine shattered the calm desert air, and instantly Rick rushed inside the house, calling "Everyone down on the floor!"

As the group of family and friends took cover, Laurie Simon reached for her husband, then the two of them huddled together as the noise grew louder. Abruptly the house shook with the vibrations of something going overhead, then a sputtering sound signaled an airplane in trouble.

"Whoa!" Towne got up and looked through the kitchen window, as he spied a single engine plane just miss the top of the barn, then abruptly nose up and disappear over the hills bordering the ranch.

"Is everyone all right?" Rick stood up, then smoke rose in the distance. "I'll call that in to the office." Robbie volunteered, heading for the extension.

"Pop, you have good timing!" Robin got up then hugged her father.

"He always has, honey." Laurie added, then squealed "Rick!" as he pulled her into his lap with a kiss

"Now what story were you telling, sweetheart, when you were interrupted?" Rick teased, trying to take the others minds off the near miss.

"I was telling them one of the stories about Kasey and Rainbird, Grandmother wrote about some of their adventures as teenagers, and it always makes me think of how we were as kids." Laurie explained.

"Buddy, can you finish the story, I want to know what happened?" Temple asked, then contentedly snuggled into Towne's embrace as he made himself comfortable in Rick's easy chair. "Remind me, pal to get me one of these." Towne sighed.

"Well, where did I leave off….." Laurie started as Robbie came back into the room. He caught his father's eye, then nodded. Laurie glanced up and saw the exchange, then pulled Rick's hand to her lips.

"Go ahead, Angel." He murmured in her ear, then moved his hand to pull her against him.

"Kasey and Rain had climbed up a tree." Robin responded, sitting on the other side of her father while starting to feed Petey.

"Oh yes, ….."

"_Okay, what do we do now." I asked Rain, as the mother bear growled and pawed at the tree below us. _

"_We shouldn't have gone near the stream while she was fishing, Kasey. Father says that mother bears are the fiercest protectors of children around, even more then humans." Rain spoke sadly, and I forgot my fear of heights for a moment as I put out a hand and squeezed her arm._

"_We've got to do something, Uncle Dan won't miss us for hours." I replied, then she sighed._

"_Father is in town. He probably will come to the village at sundown and I was supposed to be home to cook the evening meal." I envied her when she talked about her father, but then, at least I had Uncle Dan._

_Suddenly I thought of something. "Wait a minute, where's her baby now?" Rain looked downstream, then spotted the small brown bear, sticking his face in the water. "Look, he's down there."_

"_Kasey, what are you doing?" I broke off one of the dead branches, one that had a rotted crabapple on it._

"_I'm going to throw it towards Baby Bear, hopefully she'll go after it thinking it's a fish and then forget all about us."_

_Rain looked at me as if I'd struck gold. "Kasey, that might work. I wish I'd thought of that."_

_I smiled at her, then shook my head. "If I'd listened to you to begin with, I wouldn't have to think of a way to get us out of trouble."_

"_You're doing it again, Kasey." Rain made a face at me._

"_What?"_

"_Acting like I'm so dumb I'd do anything you thought of. I wanted to see why the little bear was crying too." _

_I was ashamed. "I'm sorry, Rain. You're not dumb, you're the smartest person I know. And," I lowered my head, " the closest thing to a sister I've got."_

"_Thank you, but remember, we are sisters." Rain reached over and held up my thumb, where a faint x-mark still showed white against my tan skin._

"_Roarrrrr" the huge bear jumped up and a large paw swiped at my leg, just missing me._

"_Here goes!" I said shakily, then held on to the tree with one hand and threw the branch as far as I could._

_It sailed through the air, then landed with a satisfying splash just a few feet from the small bear, who rose up with a small fish in his mouth._

_Thankfully, it caught Mama Bear's attention and she lowered to all four legs, then loped down the creek towards her child._

"Grandma, she made the Mama bear go away?" Andy suddenly raised his head from his mother's shoulder.

"Yes, honey, the mama bear was afraid something happened to her baby, so she went to check on him."

Laurie beamed at her grandson, then reached out and caressed her daughter's hair.

Robin smiled at her mother, then shifted her son to her shoulder as Rick handed her Petey's blanket.

"What happened then, Mama?"

"_Let's get down, now!" Rain yelled, then slid toward the bottom branches, only to stop dead at the sound of the mama bear's growl. Quickly I pulled her back up to a sturdier branch._

_I spotted the brown bear, it had stopped halfway up the slope and was glaring at us. Suddenly the sound of hoofbeats echoed in the canyon._

_Uncle Dan and Chief Redbird were coming and I called, "Uncle Dan, over here! Help!"_

_The noise must have startled the huge animal, for she took one look at the two men then took off in the opposite direction. Rain went the rest of the way down, landing safely while I crept from branch to branch. Finally I hit the ground then slipped and ended up on my seat. At once Uncle Dan rode up then getting off Thunder, picked me up and set me on my feet._

"_Kasey girl, are you all right?" His blue eyes were so concerned, I felt lower then low for my dumb mistake._

"_Yes, Uncle Dan. Thank God you and the Chief came when you did." I snuck a look at Rain and saw her nod._

"_How did this happen, weren't you two told not to come near the stream when it is fishing time for the bears." Rain's father looked sternly at both of us._

_I hung my head, "Yes Chief, we were." I looked up and took a deep breath as my uncle exchanged glances with his friend. "We were riding above the spring when we heard an animal crying in pain. We came down this way and saw a baby bear. I thought it might be hurt, but Rain told me it was probably lost. I wanted to make sure it was all right."_

"_And I wanted to see if it was the cub we saw playing in the creek near the village last month." Rain spoke up, then I saw Uncle Dan's frown. _

"_Kasey, you know better then to come near a bear cub, that's a good way to get killed. You two are lucky we saw Warrior and Lightfoot come out of the canyon, otherwise you might have been stuck in that tree for hours." _

_The chief shook his head, "I am disappointed in you, daughter. However," he paused, and I saw Rain's expression of remorse._

"_I think you both have been taught a lesson. I will say no more."_

_I dared look up at my uncle, then I saw him take a deep breath. "I could say more, my friend, but I think they've had a good scare, specially this one. Since when do you climb trees, honey?"_

_I sniffed, "since I'm more afraid of bears then of heights. I'm sorry, Uncle Dan. Rain and I won't go near a bear again, even if it's a baby."_

_A quiver appeared at the edge of Uncle Dan's lip, then he cleared his throat. "Well, okay then, I think we should get home now, Mamacita will be worried."_

_I turned, then hugged Rain tightly, grateful we were both safe. _

"_See you tomorrow for breakfast?" I asked, then looked up at her father for permission._

_He smiled, then nodded. "Yes, Light, then you come and help Rain do the chores she missed today."_

"_Yes, Chief, I will. Thank you." I smiled, relieved._

_As Rain and Chief Redfern rode away, Uncle Dan looked at me, then I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him. He wrapped me in his embrace, and I felt safe._

"_Kasey Girl, don't ever scare me like that." He said, emotionally, and I almost cried. He put me on his horse, then climbed on and we went home. _

Rick was so caught up in the story he just sat for a moment, feeling his wife's heart beating against his, then Andy clapped his hands. "That was great, Grandma. So the bear didn't get them?"

"No, honey, the bear didn't bother them again." Laurie assured him, then Robin leaned over and kissed her mother. "Thanks, mom. I love that story, I could really see it."

"Like I said, buddy." Temple stood up with Towne's help and crossed over to give her a hug. "You're better then TV. I have dibs on a story the next time the fish are biting."

"Thanks, Temple." Laurie beamed with pleasure. "You all are my inspiration, besides, the benefits for a storyteller are so worth it!" she added, feeling Rick kiss her neck.

"Benefits, huh!" he snickered, then she reached behind her to stroke his face. "Yes, my provider, you brought us dinner I hear. I want mine grilled with butter, if you please."

"I'll do it, Mom, if you'll burp Petey." Robin made to get up, only to have her father gently push her back down.

"Nope, my turn to cook. I want my ladies to enjoy the "benefits"!" he chuckled, then dropped a kiss on his daughter's cheek.

"Oh, geez, Rick, you'll just burn them, I'll take care of the fish." Towne got up from his comfortable seat.

As he went to the kitchen, Rick turned and winked at the others. "That's how I get out of cleaning dinner!"


	2. Chapter 2

"All right, how was I supposed to know Dad wanted fish for dinner?" Rick pretended to grouse as he pulled out his fishing poles then the little stool that Andy used.

"You didn't, Pop, Mom overheard him and Uncle Rudy talking about fish tacos and that they hoped we left a few fish in the freezer from yesterday." Robbie laughed, watching Andy playing with Mike.

"Well, I rather he had fresh catch anyway, it's not everyday Oscar is seventy years old. Hey, A.J., are you and Ricky coming or not?" he hollered at his brother and nephew, just coming over the ridge.

"We're coming, hold your horses!" A.J. yelled back, then Ricky raced ahead of his father to catch up with his playmate.

"Rick, you heard about that plane that disappeared yesterday?" A.J. asked him as he handed him some bait.

"Heard about, it nearly crashed into the house! Robbie called into the sheriff station when it went down." Rick explained, then his brother whistled.

"Oh boy, well, apparently all the TV stations are saying it was a big time drug dealer being followed by the DEA."

Rick winced. "That's all we need, A.J.. The hills crawling with drug agents and crooks trying to find this guy."

As the two brothers approached the creek, Rick looked out over the landscape and sighed.

"I'm afraid things may start changing, A.J.. We'd better enjoy this while we can."

After a picnic lunch, the hot afternoon breezes started to come over the creek, and Rick looked at his sleepy grandson, nodding over his pole, then saw A.J. grin back at him.

"Ricky's half-asleep too, why don't we take ourselves home." He said quietly.

"Good idea, it's too hot to catch anything else anyway." Rick said, then smiled as Andy's pole bent.

"Andy, look, you've got something."

"What, what did I catch, Grandpa?" Suddenly the little boy hopped off his seat, as Rick pointed upstream at something shining in the sun.

"I don't know, Andy, hey, wait a minute!" Rick saw Andy scamper across the rocks, then Robbie leapt to his feet. "Andy, stay right there, don't go in the water."

As Rick went after his grandson, he saw him stop, then pick his fishing line up, and start dragging it back down the slope.

"Grandpa, look, it's not a fish."

At once Rick got a chill, as he saw Andy holding a small plastic package.

"Andy, put it down on the rocks, and come away from it now." Rick calmly told the little boy. Waiting until he put the package down, Rick got to him and quickly washed his little hands in the pool of water between the rocks.

"What is, Pop?" Robbie came over then his father warned him away. "Don't touch it son, I'm afraid that might be the reason everyone's been looking for that missing plane."

Gingerly Rick picked up the cellophane pouch, then saw telltale powder shifting inside.

"Crap." He said under his breath. Raising his voice, he told his son, "We need to call Rob, this is his jurisdiction. Get Andy and Ricky to the ranch first, not a word to anyone other than Rob that they were here or that Andy's the one who found it."

Twenty minutes later, Sheriff Rob was following his deputy's directions to the spot upstream where Andy had first spotted the parcel floating. He found Rick and A.J. just staring at the hill above.

"Guys, you think that plane's up there?"

Rick nodded morosely, "Yeah, and I just hope this is the only stuff that was washed downstream." As the three men climbed the hill, they soon found other bits and pieces of airplane.

"Well, this explains why we couldn't find the plane before." Rob pointed at a scarred gap in the rocks then he hiked up a little further, then looked into a dip in the hillside.

"You're right, here it is, burned to a crisp." He yelled back to Rick, who used his watch to call Robbie.

"Son, call the station and get some help up here, we found the plane. Goin' to have to call those guys at the NTSB too."

Within a day the hill was full of investigators and a recovery team from the sheriff stations in Window Rock, as well as from the Phoenix office.

Rob saw several looky-loos as a television station set up on the shoulder of the highway, and immediately had the area cordoned off.

"Rick, do I have your permission to bar everyone but law enforcement and the feds from your land?" he asked, as Rick and A.J. came up to make sure no one was trespassing on ranch land.

Relieved , Rick patted him on the shoulder. "I didn't even think of that, Rob, thanks. We'd better go home and secure that end of the area."

Before Rick and A.J. arrived back at the house, they could see a couple of vehicles turning into their drive.

"Who's that? Ohhhh, talk about the calvary." Rick grinned as he saw Oscar Goldman and his successor, Craig Gregson, getting out of Oscar's Jeep.

As they approached the two men, Oscar smiled then pointed at the porch.

"Well, I think somebody else is waiting for you." A.J. snickered, then Rick saw his wife on the steps.

"Thank God some things don't change." He smiled, then hopped the rail and took Laurie in his arms.

"Darlin', just hold me." He whispered, then his worries dropped away as she kissed and held onto him.

Only the clearing of two throats persuaded Rick to release her lips, then turn to see a grave smile on Oscar's face.

"Dad, Craig, I'm glad you're here." Laurie said, then blushed as her father shook his head.

"Honey, never grow up, heck, son, either of you." Oscar replied, then the younger man shook Rick's hand.

"Mr. Simon, Laurie, thanks for getting a hold of the authorities so quickly. I came out from Los Angeles to take charge of the wreckage and what was inside, but I need to ask you a few questions, is that okay?"

Rick was relieved. "Sure, I'm glad to take care of this once and for all." Oscar put an arm around his shoulder. "I told Laurie on the phone we'd make this quick. Rob faxed over his statement over to our Phoenix office, Gregson just has to verify the information."

As the four men sat in the living room, Laurie took them some coffee then was going to excuse herself, only for Rick to pull her to sit next to him. "It's okay, Laurie, you heard already what happened, except, Oscar..."

He took a deep breath, "We had to leave something out in the official report, but you and Gregson, and Rob are the only ones outside our family to know."

Oscar stared intently at Rick, then nodded. "You left something out, like what….?"

"When we said we were fishing, I left out that besides Robbie, A.J. and I, Ricky and Andy were there, too. It was Andy's line that snagged on the package of powder, and he ran to see what it was. Before I could stop him, he picked the package up out of the water, then dropped on the rocks when I told him to . When I saw what it was, I had Robbie take the kids back to the house." The OSI chief stopped taking notes, then looked at Rick.

"That was a wise thing to do, Mr. Simon. No need for the boy to be involved. Now, Mr. Simon, when you spotted the wreckage, did you see any other packages in the immediate area or any discolored dirt or debris?"

Rick thought for a moment, then shook his head. "Not that I remember. As I said, I looked at the wreckage, then I went back down to A.J. and let Rob take over."

"Excuse me, Mr. Gregson, "A.J. began, "Did you find anyone, I mean, any remains in the wreckage?"

"Of course we can't be sure, and it's classified, but." Gregson seemed to relax a bit. "We think whoever was in the plane jumped or parachuted out before the plane crashed.

Mr. Brown's description of the plane nosing up then disappearing fits with the fact that the instruments we recovered indicated the autopilot was on.

"You see why we've had to be so careful with what information gets out. If who we suspect was in the plane is still alive, they may try to leave the country before they're apprehended." Oscar added seriously.

"Dad, we?" Laurie looked at the older man, who put his hand over hers. "Honey, the Secretary asked me to assist Gregson on this, being as though I know the area thoroughly now. Don't worry, my part is just about done. I've provided a map to the Phoenix office of the caves in the area, and after they've been searched, I think this will all blow over."

"Thank you, Dad." Rick let out a deep breath. "I've been so worried about someone coming after us about what we found."

"We'll do what we can, Mr. Simon." Gregson shook his hand, then A.J.'s. "In the meantime, just keep your eyes and ears out for any strange activity or people in the area. Sheriff Gomez did a good job of isolating the area, so I don't think you should have any problems."

"Craig, would you like to have dinner with us?" Laurie asked, then the OSI chief shook his head.

"Thank you, Laurie, but no, I have to get back to town. I'll keep in touch, and Mr. Simon, thank you for your help."

As he and Oscar went to leave, the older man turned, then putting his hand on Rick's shoulder, quietly said, "Thank you for thinking of Robbie and the children, son. This will not go into the report."

Rick felt a lump in his throat, then huskily said, "Thanks, Dad."

"I'll call when I'm on my way home, Laurie." Oscar told her when she hugged him.

As they watched the Jeep leave the driveway, Rick felt that everything was going to be all right. Laurie sensed his relief, then put her arms around him.

"Darling, I'm so proud of you. You and A.J. took care of the children and made sure Dad and Gregson have everything they need to handle this."

He grinned as A.J. added "Gregson's no fool, he knows Oscar is more experienced in this sort of thing. Speaking of dinner, honey I need to go home, Linda's making Oscar's favorite cake for tomorrow. We're having lunch at noon, right?"

"Yes, he and Rudy are supposed to come to help me work on something for the hospital benefit next month." Laurie giggled as Rick kissed her neck.

"I'll help you work on something, all right, my sneaky girl."

A.J. groaned facetiously . "Good night, I'm going home to my girl. I should be home from the camp in time for lunch."

After his brother left, Rick closed and locked the door, then had a sudden feeling of panic.

"Laurie?"

"Rick, in here, please…."

Rushing to their room, he found Laurie sitting on the bed, breathing hard.

"Sweetheart, it's all right, just breathe." He urged her, putting his arm around her.

Leaning against him, her eyes closed as Rick told her, "let it go, tell me what you see, darlin'."

"There's a man with a gun, he has Andy, no, don't take my grandchild. Rick! Please don't hurt my love, please, NO!" she cried out, then half-collapsed into his arms, shaking.

"Laurie. Let it go, my angel, please." Rick rocked her in his arms, trying to soothe her..

Slowly her breathing eased, then she opened her eyes. "Rick, that was so awful, I can't bear it, not you, not Robbie!" Rick panicked; his son and grandson in danger, God, no!

"What did you see, love?" he asked, trying to keep calm as he dialed the hospital on the extension, while watching her face..

"I saw you and Robbie in his car, then a man with a gun shoots and makes you crash. When you try to crawl out, he reaches in and takes Andy from the car, then hits you. I screamed, then I see the other side of the car and Robbie's lying there, and I beg the man not to take my grandchild. He turns and then he has you by the neck and drags you away." Laurie buried her face in his shirt as he told her, "It's all right, darlin', I won't let anybody hurt our son or Andy. No one's going to take me from you if I can help it. I love you, hold on to that, Laurie."

She let out a shuddering breath as the gate buzzer went off, and Rick released her to go to the doorway.

Seeing the doctor through the front window, he turned to tell his wife he'd be right back only to find her right next to him. "I'll go with you, love, I, I'm afraid to let go of you." She sniffed, catching hold of his hand.

Worried, he held tight to her as he walked the two of them to the front door.

"I saw where you tried to reach me at the hospital, son, missy, what…." Rudy stopped as he saw her shaking.

"Did you have a premonition?" he questioned, as he took her arm and led her to the sofa.

"Yes, it was bad, Rudy. So real, I heard myself again. If Rick hadn't been here,…." She started, then took a deep breath as their friend sat her down then examined her. As she repeated what she "witnessed", Rick stroked her arm gently. Rudy saw her relaxing, then nodded reassuringly to Rick.

"That's better, your pulse was rapid, but it's almost back to normal, missy. Do you hurt anywhere?"

Laurie shook her head, then sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm being such a baby." She looked up at her husband's face, full of fear, then added resolutely, "I'm all right now. I know it wasn't real, this was a warning and …." She smiled at him "I'm not going to let my fear run our lives. "

"That's our girl." Rudy hugged her, then looked worriedly at Rick. "I thought this whole thing was taken care of."

"So did I, but, just in case…." He kissed Laurie's hair as he wrapped her in his embrace. "I want Ramona and the children to move in with Robin and Ian for a few days. A.J. and I can keep an eye on Robbie."

"That's a good idea, son. Now let me call Oscar, I want him to hear what Missy saw." Rudy answered.

As he took the extension into the kitchen, Rick felt Laurie nuzzle his neck. "Sweetheart…", he whispered, then she laid her cheek against his.

"I love you, Rick, When you hold me, you take away all my fear, do you know that? You are my safety." She murmured.

Full of emotion, Rick took refuge in her lips until they were both breathless. "Laurie, I love you more everyday." He finally said, releasing her mouth reluctantly.

"I know, with all the sweet things you do and say." Laurie snuggled against him, then giggled as he picked her up in his arms.

"I know a sweet thing I want right now, but first let's have dinner." Rick chuckled, carrying her to the dining room.

The next day Oscar called with some disturbing news.

"Rick, we found some DNA in the wreckage of the plane, and it's like I suspected, the pilot was "Carlos", the leader of a drug cartel out of one of the border towns. He was being followed by the FBI regarding a murder in Yuma of an agent, and he apparently cut and run. Now he could be anywhere."

"Dad, there's no chance he'll come looking for his stash of drugs here, will he?" Rick felt like choking, seeing his family endangered by this murderer.

"No, son. I very much doubt it. What I don't like is there is no intra-agency agreement if we find him, he apparently made a deal with the FBI and if we find him we have to let him go. Make sure you and Robbie keep a close eye out, and by no means let Andy or Ricky be by themselves." Oscar emphasized.

"Don't worry, Dad. Ramona took some maternity time, I'll have Robbie leave Andy home with Lala instead of coming over. They'll be fine. Rob has Robbie on light desk duty, which annoys the heck out of him but, well, at least he's safe." He replied. "A.J. is on a Little League field trip with Ricky, but he'll be back tomorrow."

"That's good, son. Now Rudy and I are supposed to be over for lunch, something to do with the hospital benefit Laurie's planning." Rick snickered at Oscar's reluctant tone.

"Dad, it's just an excuse to get you two here for lunch with her. I hope you're not canceling, she's making quiche to go with some of Robin's biscuits. Plus I was going to go with Robbie to the office, he's going to show me some pictures of that Carlos's associates so in case any strangers come around…."

"I hear you, son." Oscar sighed, then chuckled. "What kind of cake are we having?"

"Your favorite, so please go along with it. " Rick laughed. "You've still got it, Dad."

"I try." He retorted smugly. "Tell my daughter we'll be there about 12:15."


	3. Chapter 3

"Happy Birthday to you!"

"Speech, speech!" Rick called, then snickered as the birthday boy shot a stern look at him.

"Very funny, Rick. I'll remember that." He warned, then smiled as Laurie handed him a glass of punch.

"All right, since my son-in-law wants a few words of wisdom from the old man…" Rudy groaned, then Linda snorted, "Old my foot."

"Okay, honey, I earned that." Oscar grinned then dropped a kiss on her cheek.

"Seriously, I just want to say thank you to my girls, my family and my friends, for remembering this day, and for keeping me young."

He flung up his hand. "That's all!"

Laurie wiped her eyes, then held up her glass. "to Dad, the youngest man around."

As glasses were raised, both Laurie and Linda hugged Oscar, then teased him as he blew out the candles with one strong puff. "I'm sorry Steve missed this, of all times to have to renew his pilot's license." Rudy sighed.

Seeing it was almost 2, Rick caught his son's eye, then went to get his jacket.

Stopping by his wife's chair, he whispered, "Be good, darlin', we'll be back in a couple of hours."

"Love you." She beamed up at Rick, then kissed him.

"Be back soon."

As he went to the front door, he saw Oscar's head raise up, then nod.

Going out to the driveway, he groaned as he saw the right front tire on his truck sporting a nail.

"Robbie, we'll have to take your cruiser, look."

"That's okay, Pop. We can pick up a spare at the garage. " Robbie chuckled as his father responded, "I knew having a sheriff in the family had some perks!"

As they drove to town, Rick filled his son in on the status of the hunt for the drug lord.

"What I don't like is that Oscar has the sense the FBI doesn't want this Carlos to be found. I think he's ready to give up helping the OSI once and for all."

"Uh, Pop? I think we've got trouble." Robbie's voice was calm, but Rick was immediately on alert.

"The delivery van in back of us?" Rick looked in the rear view mirror, it had pulled out of Rocky Peak Canyon a few miles back. It came to him at once; Laurie's premonition.

"Yeah, I'm calling Rob. Silver Rock 1 to Station, come in, Rob." Robbie radioed.

Rick turned on his transmitter, then found Oscar answering. "Rick, where are you? Did you and Robbie go in his cruiser?"

"Yeah, Dad, my truck has a nail, but listen, we're being followed by a white delivery van. Our location is just south of the Silver Peak turnoff, oh crap…." Rick started to swear as a loud crack came from somewhere, then his son started to fight the wheel. "Silver Rock 1, I'm on my way, Robbie!" the sheriff responded.

"Hold on, Pop, I think the hydraulics have gone out!"

Suddenly Rick had an idea. "Robbie, shift into first, then steer for the rocks, then turn a hard left, now!"

As Robbie followed his instructions, the cruiser seemed headed for the boulders lining the highway, then at the last minute he managed to pull the vehicle along side the rocks, slowing the car enough that he was able apply the brakes..

"Rick, I'm coming, hang on!" Oscar's voice came loudly from his transmitter.

Abruptly a popping noise sounded, then Robbie yelled "Hang on, we're going to hit!"

Rick lunged forward and pulled the hand brake as a last resort. Amazingly, the cruiser screeched to a halt, then tilted as if ready to rollover, only to come back upright.

Caught off balance, both father and son were hit with the front airbags, causing Robbie to black out.

Rick shook his head, dazed, then saw smoke start to pour from the front of the car.

"Robbie, we've got to get out of here!" he urged, seeing his son's eyes flicker. Unhooking their seatbelts, Rick managed to climb out, then pulled Robbie out of his seat and halfway out of the vehicle.

At once someone grabbed him from behind, then a hand covered his face with a cloth.

"Let go of me!" Rick tried to struggle away from the fumes filling his nose.

He realized he was being drugged, as his arms and legs stopped obeying him, and he felt himself being dragged.

"Laurie!" he "called", then from a distance he heard someone yelling as he blacked out.

"Rick!"

Laurie dropped to her knees as she "heard" his cry. Rudy caught her arm, then lifted her onto the sofa.

"Rudy, Rick's been hurt, he called for me, someone's got him, I know it!" Laurie gasped.

Immediately Rudy turned on his transmitter, "Oscar, are you there yet?"

After a few tense minutes, a terse Oscar replied.

"I just got here, Robbie's all right, just dazed. Rob got him out of the car just before it went up. Rudy…someone got Rick. Rob saw him take off, but he had to take care of Robbie first. We're putting out an alert now."

"Oh, no." Laurie swallowed, then got control of her voice with an effort. "Dad, tell Rob he did the right thing. Take care of my boy. Please."

"He's okay, honey. He got hit with the airbag, but he's going to be fine. We'll find Rick, I promise."

Oscar's voice was firm when he said that, and Laurie let out a deep breath. "Thanks, Dad."

Hours later, Rick opened his eyes, then groaned, as his stomach turned.

"Now I know how Laurie feels, ugh." He thought dizzily.

"Welcome back to life, Mr. Simon. Or death, it's your choice."

A man's voice, very familiar.

Rick tried to move, only to discover he was chained to a wall, the metal cuffs cutting into his wrists.

"Who are you?" he managed, his throat dry.

"Oh, that's not important now, what's at stake here is your life, or if that doesn't mean much, that of your son and grandson. You don't want anything to happen to Robbie or Andy, do you?"

Anger cleared Rick's head. "You bastard, you touch my family and I'll…." He tried to get to his feet.

Pow! A fist came out of the darkness, and he was smashed against a wall.

"Let that be a lesson to you, Mr. Simon. I'll do the ordering around here." At once Rick knew who his captor was.

"Now, about the drugs you found in the stream, or rather, what your grandson found in the stream."

"I wondered when you'd bring that up, Gregson." Rick said harshly.

There was silence, then a sigh.

"I was afraid you'd remember that Oscar and I are the only ones outside the family who know the truth."

The OSI chief remarked.

"Yeah, well, I told you the truth then, and it hasn't changed now. I didn't see any other drugs." Rick insisted.

"Come now, Rick, may I call you Rick?" the man chuckled as Rick spat "You can call me nothing, I wouldn't lie about a thing like that, it's not worth my families lives to cover up a thing like that."

He could see Gregson's shadow now, standing still, then a macabre chuckle.

"It would be a pity if you were telling the truth, but then again, I think you're holding back on me, Rick. I'll let you sleep on it."

Rick heard the man's steps coming closer, then he grabbed Rick by the head, then forced a rag over his face.

He panicked, realizing Gregson was putting him to sleep again. Holding his breath, he felt like he was going to suffocate, then Rick let his head fall forward.

Immediately the cloth was removed, then footsteps echoed away.

As the sound of a door clanged shut, Rick opened his eyes, then took a deep breath.

"Laurie, sweetheart, can you hear me?" he "called".

No answer, so he must be too far away to reach her. Twisting to look at his watch in the dim light, he saw it was missing from his wrist.

"Damn." He groused, then realized he felt sick to his stomach. Looking around, he caught sight of a bucket, and managed to slide it toward him with his feet. Instantly his insides turned, and after a half hour, he was finally able to stop throwing up.

Taking several deep breaths, Rick wondered where he was being held. Glancing around in the semi-darkness, he saw nothing but four stone walls, and a metal door. He next turned his attention to the chains holding his wrists, only to see that they were solid metal.

Suddenly it occurred to him, Gregson believed he knew something about the drugs in the plane wreckage, what if he did go after Robbie or Andy?"

"Laurie, sweetheart, can you hear me?" he "called" again, Damn, he had to warn them against Gregson.

As he tried to reach his wife, A.J. was busy pacing the floor at the sheriff's station in Silver Rock, as Robbie was repeating what he remembered of the attack.

"I should never have left town." A.J. told Robbie, when he finished. The younger Simon shook his head.

"Uncle A.J., you couldn't have known what was going to happen. As it is, Mom had a premonition about Pop and I and Andy being attacked. Because we were warned, Andy wasn't with us yesterday, and Pop was taken instead…" Robbie stopped, trying to clear his throat, then wiped his eyes.

"I know, son, I know." A.J. hugged his nephew, grateful he was all right. "We'll find him, this animal who attacked you won't get away. Now I need you to get some rest, it's been a long day. I'll take you home."

Just then Rob came out from his office with Oscar. "Robbie, how do you feel?" Oscar asked, worried.

"I'm okay, Uncle Oscar, just so worried, is there any word?" Robbie asked, then his face fell as the older man sighed. "No, son. We did find the delivery van your attacker used in a parking lot in Chandler, only it was set on fire, the technicians at headquarters couldn't find a thing inside. We'll go over the trail again tomorrow, maybe we'll find some clue to your dad's whereabouts in the morning."

"Have you talked to Laurie tonight, Oscar?" A.J. asked, thinking of the anguish she must be going through.

"Yes, A.J., she's been working the phone, talking to Ron in Phoenix. She's been more worried about Rick and Robbie and the rest of us then herself." Oscar responded wearily, then rubbed his eyes.

"Light's a strong woman, but she's going to need you with her tonight, Oscar." Rob told him, putting an hand on his shoulder. " Why don't you guys go home, I'll let you know if I hear anything or if there's any news."

As A.J. walked his nephew out to his car, he watched the former government agent mechanically go to his car and drive away.

"Uncle A.J., I'm worried, I think Uncle Oscar suspects there's more then a drug dealer at work here." Robbie said.

"Since when did you start reading minds, no, don't answer that." A.J. grinned, then saw a glimmer of humor in the young man's eyes.

"Well, it's something he said, about no cooperation between agencies, if the OSI found this "Carlos" first, they'd have to let the FBI have him, with no guarantee of co-operation."

"Good thinking, son. In the morning, why don't ask Oscar about paying a visit to headquarters and asking if they can contact the FBI and see if they know anything." his uncle said enthusiastically.

"And if they hold anything back, we'll let Mom loose on them." Robbie added, bringing a grin to A.J.'s face.

"Wake up, Rick."

A splash of water woke him, then shaking the water from his eyes, he was blinded by a light shone in his face.

"I'm awake, what do you want?" Rick said groggily. Sudden awareness hit him, and he made out the shadow of Gregson, outlined in the brightness of the glare.

"To talk, but first, here's some water. Can't get a man to talk if he's thirsty." The agent chuckled.

Suspicious, Rick reached for the outstretched container of water, then drank slowly, not wanting a repeat of his upset stomach.

"That's enough." At once the bottle was jerked out of his hand.

Taking a deep breath, Rick faced the man. "All right, what do you want to know."

"That's better, Rick. Let's start from the beginning. What did you find after Andy brought you the plastic package." Gregson asked.

"I told you and Oscar everything, after Robbie took the kids back to the house, we followed the stream up the hill, then saw the plane wreckage. We didn't go any further until Rob came, then we looked through the rocks and found the rest of the plane." Rick retorted, then he felt dizzy.

"Wait a…minute." His head started spinning. Suddenly he knew, the water was drugged.

"Feeling funny, are we? Well, Rick, you're going to tell me the truth, exactly the truth. Now, let's start again." Gregson kept fading in and out.

"Laurie, please hear me!" Rick tried to call to his wife.

"What did you find in the wreckage, Rick." Now the voice was hypnotic. Rick automatically repeated the whole story again.

Gregson sighed at the end of it. "I almost believe you, Rick. Maybe we'd better go after this another way. I'll be back."

As the man turned to go, the light was shut off, then Gregson halted.

"You will sleep now, Rick. You won't wake up until I come back." He added.

Rick felt his eyes closing, then he slumped down, unable to resist.

"Rick! Where are you?"

He faintly heard his name being called, and he managed to respond. "Laurie…..don't trust him, don't…"

He slumped over, unconscious..


	4. Chapter 4

"Uncle Oscar, are you sure you don't want some breakfast?" Robin asked Oscar as he sat in the ranch living room, going over a file.

"No, honey. Thank you. How did your mother sleep last night?" he asked, seeing the door to her's and Rick's room closed.

"Not good, Uncle Oscar, Mom dozed on and off for a while, until Uncle Rudy gave her an aspirin. I think she woke up about five o'clock, and she's been on the phone and making breakfast ever since." Robin explained, her own eyes sad.

"We'll find him, Robin. Your dad's tough." Oscar put an arm around the girl, then smiled briefly as she scooped up Petey from his bouncy seat and handed him the baby.

"Thank you, Uncle Oscar. Could you hold Pete for a moment, I'm going to make sure Mom ate some breakfast herself."

"Sure, honey." Oscar put the little boy on his lap, then saw him make a sleepy face.

"Petey, you shouldn't yawn like that, you'll get me started." He chuckled.

As if on cue, a yawning Laurie came into the living room.

"Morning, Dad. Any word from Ron, or, or Rick?" she asked, a hopeful tone in her voice.

She saw her father wince, then put Petey in his bouncy seat where he fell fast asleep.

As he stood up, he reached out an arm to her.

"Oh, Dad." She went to hug him, then let him sit her down on the sofa.

"Baby, there's been no sign of Rick, no ransom notes or threats, nothing. Plus, I got off the phone a little while ago with the Secretary. I need to tell you something, and I want you to promise me you'll listen all the way through." Oscar said, his voice firm.

"I promise, what is it." Laurie was anxious as he took her hand in his.

"Due to the fact that the FBI has jurisdiction over Carlos, we are going to have to drop our search for him in conjunction with Rick's kidnapping. The Secretary told me we are to let them look for Rick as a simple abduction, and turn over any more leads we receive."

She stared at him, her mouth trembling. "We are supposed to stop looking for Rick, just to protect this, this criminal?"

"Honey, this Carlos is supposed to be the key to the whole drug scene in the border towns. I did question why we are to trust the FBI to find Rick, but it seems they think Rick is being held in exchange for the drugs he turned in to Rob. And," Oscar found it hard to repeat, but he took a deep breath, "that Carlos may trade him for information, that it's just a matter of time."

"No!" Laurie was on her feet, then she steadied herself. "Dad, that is wrong, how do they know this guy has Rick, huh? What if it's someone else, or if this Carlos even plans on letting Rick go, what if he's going to be killed after this guy gets his stuff?"

Oscar stood and faced her, then put his hands gently on her shoulders.

"I won't lie to you, Laurie. I don't think letting Carlos bargain for his drugs is going to get Rick back, nor do I trust the FBI to deal information for his return. But it's all we've got."

"No, Dad, it's not." Laurie looked him in the eye. "I'm going to see the Secretary, he's at the office in Phoenix still, right?"

"Yes, honey, but I don't think it's going to do any good, he's already dismissed me from the case." Oscar explained.

"I'm sorry, Dad, that's not right. But I have the right to face him when he tells me he's abandoning the search for Rick over their deal with a killer." She told him.

Oscar saw her determination, then sighed. "I can't tell you no, honey, but I can ask you to wait a few hours, just give them a chance."

"No, Dad, I have a feeling I go now or it'll be too late. Don't worry, I want Robbie to go with me, I won't get too nasty with the Secretary. But we have the right to demand Rick's safety be protected." Laurie insisted.

Suddenly she had the feeling Rick was near, and she automatically called "Rick, darling, where are you?"

Very faintly she felt a response.

"Laurie, don't trust him, don't…"

"Dad, he's alive!" Laurie caused him to jump by her sudden cry.

"Honey, are you sure?" he asked, worried she might be "wishful thinking."

"Yes, I felt he was near, then I called to him, and he relayed back, "Laurie, don't trust him, don't.." then he faded." She exclaimed, then frowned as she realized Rick was warning her about someone.

"Dad, who do you think he's warning us about?"

"I don't know, Baby, but we'll find out." Oscar promised.

Calling her son, she made arrangements to pick him up at home, then drive to the OSI office. Not wanting Robin and Petey to be by themselves, Oscar called Chief Joseph, who agreed to stay with Robin and monitor the search for Rick from there.

"I'm going to follow you to town, Laurie, then I'll go talk to Ron at headquarters, maybe we can come up with something." Oscar said reassuredly after he got off the phone, then she put her arms around him, her emotions starting to slip.

"Dad, I love you, thank you for backing me up. I have to find him."

Within minutes Robin was watching her mother and uncle drive off, holding on their assurances that her father would be coming home.

As Laurie arrived at her son's home, she found Robbie and Ramona very upset over a crank phone call.

"Mom, we have to take Andy with us, some guy called and said for us to drop the search for Pop, or Andy was next!" Her son told her, his calm tone belying his worry..

"Of course, darling. He'll be safe with us." Laurie smiled, then traded places with Robbie as Andy climbed into the back seat and buckled in.

As the three Simons came to the guard gate of OSI's nondescript complex on the outskirts of town, Laurie gave her name to the security personnel and was allowed to drive in.

When she and Robbie entered the main building with Andy in tow, Laurie saw Gregson in the lobby, and immediately went over to him.

"Craig?"

He straightened, then a surprise look crossed his face. "Laurie, are you all right, is there any word on Mr. Simon?"

"No, Craig, and I need your help. Dad told me of the Secretary's decision to hand over Rick's case to the FBI, and I want to explain to him how wrong they are. Can you take me to see him?" Laurie was polite but firm.

With a deer-in-the-headlights look, the man nodded then asked them to wait a few minutes. As the OSI Chief left the lobby, another man put his paper down and followed.

Arriving at the visitor's room outside the Secretary's office, the receptionist informed them that only Laurie could see the Secretary.

"That's okay, Mom. Andy and I will wait right here." Robbie smiled confidently at his mother.

As Laurie entered, she saw the Secretary at his desk, who nodded and cleared his throat.

"Mrs. Simon, I'm sorry we had to see each other again under these circumstances. I was told you had some concerns on the way we are handling the search for your husband."

"Yes, Mr. Secretary, I was informed that the FBI wants us to stop looking for my husband, and I want to know what possible reason there could be for abandoning the search."

The older man stiffened, then he tried to answer her.

"Mrs. Simon, we are not going to abandon your husband, we just have to let the FBI take over the search. I'm sorry, but this is not a negotiable transfer of duties. You need to back away from the investigation and let the FBI find your husband."

A door opened to the left of the government official, and Gregson came in, then took a seat at his right hand.

Laurie stood facing the two men, her eyes defiant.

"If you refuse to help me find my husband, I'll have to do it myself, sir. The government I served so proudly would not let an innocent man die just to make nice with another agency."

"Mrs. Simon, Laurie…" Gregson stood up, then glanced at the older man before continuing. "It is just too much of a risk to their informants to stop an operation at this time. Please understand…."

"I understand that for the sake of an agreement with a known killer, you would sacrifice my husband. That is not going to happen." Laurie interrupted, then picked up her purse and turned to go.

"Mrs. Simon, you will not interfere with our business." The Secretary got to his feet and sternly warned her. "You will stay out of this or.."

"Or what, sir. I'll end up dead?" Her legs shook, but her chin went up and unconscious admiration flickered in the older man's eyes.

"If it takes my life to save my husband, the man who I love more then almost anything in the world…, " she choked, "then you just try and stop me."

Taking a deep breath, Laurie walked away from two very uncomfortable men.

Outside the office, she looked for Robbie and Andy, only to see her son's jacket on the floor.

"Robbie." She called, thinking he was down the hall in the men's room with Andy.

"Mom…" a low moan sounded and Laurie immediately turned on her transmitter as she looked around the outer room.

Seeing another door, she opened it to find Robbie slumped inside a storage closet. "Robbie!" she cried, kneeling down to his side.

"Mama, Andy, where's Andy?" he moaned, his eyes flickering.

"I don't know, son, I'm going to call for help. Can you move?" she asked, terrified at the thought of her son and grandson now being victims.

"Yeah, but, have to find Andy." He said, seemingly more conscious as his mother helped him up.

Suddenly the door to the Secretary's office opened and the older man appeared, then he looked with shock at the sight of Laurie half-supporting her son.

"Mr. Secretary, please help us, someone took my grandson and hurt Robbie!" she begged, then he immediately hit a button on the receptionist's desk.

"Security, I need a detail to search for a seven year old child, Andy Simon. He was taken by a suspect or suspects from my office." He ordered, then insisted on helping lift Robbie to a sofa in the outer room.

"Robbie, do you remember what happened?" he asked, as Laurie took her son's hand.

"I..heard my name called, then I got up and looked down the hall, only someone grabbed me from behind and put something over my face. I heard Andy yell, then I heard Mom calling my name." He said, dazedly.

"Sir, where's Gregson." Laurie noticed his absence, then a cold chill enveloped her.

"Oh, no, not him." She gasped.

An angry look crossed the Secretary's face. "He wouldn't dare hurt the boy. I'll take him down myself." Abruptly his voice trailed off as four men rushed into the room. One of them saw the Secretary, and told him, "Sir, we just got word, they've found the body of Carlos Jimenez underneath that burned out van."

As Laurie held onto her son's arm in shock, the older man glared at the messenger, then directed his attention to the others.

"Peters, I need the immediate location of Craig Gregson, he's to be considered armed and dangerous. He may have a little boy, Andy Simon, as a hostage." The official told the men, then delegated the others to search the complex.

Just then Laurie's transmitter beeped, and she turned it to receive. "Dad?"

"Honey, what's going on? Rudy and I just pulled up and found a high alert at the gate, then I saw your jeep still here." Oscar's voice was concerned, then he swore as Laurie told him, "Gregson's taken Andy, Dad, he drugged Robbie and put him in a closet, now the Secretary has his men looking for Andy."

"Let me talk to him, Mrs. Simon." The stern man took her watch in his hand, then spoke.

"I'm sorry, Oscar, I should never had listened to Gregson; too many things were in his control, and too little regard for the lives involved here."

There was a moment of silence, then Goldman's tense voice betrayed his anger.

"We'll have to deal with our cupalbility later, sir. Right now we need to find Andy and his grandfather.Dr. Wellswill be right in to look at my nephew, I suggest we secure the building, Sir."

"All ready in action, Oscar, I'm going to have your daughter wait in my office until we locate Gregson. She'll be safer in there." the Secretary added, then Oscar concurred.

"Let me talk to her."

Laurie was shaking her head. "No, Dad, I want to look for my grandson, Andy must be so frightened."

"Please, honey, do as the Secretary says, we'll find him and Rick, I promise." Oscar's tone was adamant.

"All right, Dad. Just be careful." She sighed, then allowed the Secretary to lead her into his office, where she sat down on his divan. "Thank you, sir. Please find them for me."

"I will, my dear. " he took her hand in his and stared intently in her eyes. "I'm sorry I ever let any of this happen."

Laurie put her hand over his, a small part of her feeling compassion for the guilt-ridden man.

"Thank you, sir. I appreciate it."

"I'll come back for you the minute we have any word." He assured her.

As he closed the door behind him, Laurie buried her face in her hands, . "I can't fall apart now." She told herself, then looking around, noticed a small bathroom just off the spacious office. Getting up, she went to the small room and splashed some water on her face, then she realized something.

How did Gregson get out of the office without her and the Secretary seeing him?

Immediately she started searching the room, opening first one storage closet, then another, which seemed not to be so deep.

As Laurie pressed what seemed to be a bolt into the shelving, a creaking sound made her step back, then a wall slid open and she saw a small figure huddled on the floor.

"Andy!" Laurie cried, then the little boy got up and ran to her, crying.

"Honey, it's all right, everything's all right." She hugged him then led him out of the closet into the office.

Suddenly a voice in back of her calmly said, "Let your grandson go, Laurie, you're going to come with me."

It was Gregson.


	5. Chapter 5

An involuntary gasp escaped her lips, then instinctively she released Andy, telling him firmly, "Run for Daddy, now!"

Obediently he ran to the door then opened it and ran out, as Laurie turned and blocked her assailant from reaching for him. "How dare you take him…." She started to yell, only for him to grab her, then cover her mouth with a piece of tape.

"NO!" she cried, the sound muffled. She kicked and struggled, only to have Gregson lift her in his arms, then carry her through the secret door,then heard it click shut behind them.

"Don't fight me, my dear. You want to be with your husband, I'll take you to him." His voice taunted her as he held her tightly in his arms and carried her along a passageway.

As they reached a flight of darkened stairs, Gregson set her down, then pointed a gun at her.

"I'm not afraid to use this, Laurie. On you, or your husband." Unwillingly Laurie was forced down the steps then through another hallway, as she "called", "Rick, darling, where are you?"

"Laurie!" She "heard" Rick calling to her ". "Rick, Gregson's got me, are you all right?" she "responded", taking strength from the fact that he was near.

"Sweetheart, I'm okay, can you reach your transmitter?" he "asked", and then she remembered she had turned it on to talk to her father. "It's on, love. Dad will find us."

Just then her captor stopped, then held her fast against the wall so he could unlock a door. As he opened it, Laurie could see a figure chained against a wall, and anger rose inside her.

"Laurie!" Rick called to her weakly, then she nearly fell as Gregson ushered her inside, then tore the tape off her mouth. "Rick!" she cried, then tried to go to him, only for the traitorous agent to jerk her back, then painfully wrench her arm in back of her.

"Now, Rick, maybe you'll tell me what I want to know. Talk to me, otherwise…" she heard him sigh regretfully. "I'll have to hurt your wife." He bent her arm and she gave a small involuntary cry.

"No." Rick grated between his teeth. "You harm her and I'll kill you."

Seeing his fury in the dimly lit room, Laurie felt something hard against her side, then realized Gregson's gun was now in his pocket. "Rick, his gun is right next to my arm, I'm going to grab it!" she "told" him.

"Please, I feel so sick." She moaned, then leaned against the OSI chief as if faint. As he started to shift his hold on her as if to steady her, Laurie grabbed for the gun in his pocket then yanked herself out of his grasp.

"Don't move, Gregson. You're not going to hurt me or anyone else in my family again!" she told him angrily. "Now give me the keys to Rick's chains."

"Now, Laurie, put down the gun before you accidentally hurt yourself, or Rick. That's going to be my story." He smiled, then Rick felt a chill go through him, realizing he had planted the gun in his pocket to act as an alibi.

"See, Rick, if you don't tell me where you found the drugs from the plane, I'm going to kill you, then frame your wife. She couldn't bear that you turned bad, so she killed you then herself." Rick snarled "you'll never get away with that, you monster!"

Gregson came toward her, "Give me the gun, Laurie, and I'll let you live." then Rick saw his wife level the weapon at him.

"No, you horrible man. Don't you come any nearer." She warned, then he dived at her, only to be tripped up as Rick lashed out with his leg. When Gregson fell, Laurie hit him in the head with the butt of the gun. As he collapsed on the ground, she grabbed the keys and unlocked the cuffs holding Rick against the wall.

Rick saw Gregson start to get up. Instantly Laurie handed him the gun.

"Sweetheart, behind me!" Rick shouted, then managed to push Laurie out of the way.

As Gregson came at him, Rick kicked him in the stomach, causing him to double over. Rick caught his breath, only to see their assailant somehow pull out a knife from somewhere and rise up, a sick smile on his face. "You might actually shoot me, Rick, but not before I kill Laurie. "Or," he pretended to lunge and Laurie shrank behind her husband, "I might stab you then finish him off afterwards."

As he came toward them again, Rick went to fire the gun, only for it to click on an empty chamber.

Gregson laughed, "What's it going to be, the lady or the husband, well, say goodbye to your wife!" As he came toward Laurie, hefting the knife in his hand, a single shot smashed into the man, catching Gregson in the shoulder and sending him reeling against the wall. Instantly Rick grasped Laurie's hand and the two of them staggered from the room. As the door slammed behind them, Rick let out a gasp of surprise, "AJ.!"

"Rick, are you all right?" The younger Simon came out from behind the door, and Laurie nearly burst into tears as he hugged both of them. "How did you find us?"

A.J. smiled with relief, "I followed Gregson from the time he met you in the lobby, sis, then into the Secretary's office. I'm sorry I didn't stop him from taking Andy, he was too fast for me. After we got Andy to safety, I followed the two of you. I didn't dare stop him in case he hurt you, hon." "A.J., you did a good job, thanks, little brother." Rick hung an arm around his neck.

Just then lights blazed on in the hallway and Oscar's voice sounded "A.J., did you find them?"

"Over here, Oscar!" A.J. called back. As Rick sagged against the wall, he felt his strength ebbing, then Laurie saw the cuts and bruises on his face and she put her arms around him. "Oh, Rick. What did he do to you, my love?" her voice broke.

Overcome with emotion, he tried to comfort her. "Angel, I'm all right, shh, my brave girl." He kissed her as she held tightly to him.

Oscar ran up to them, followed by several agents, then the Secretary himself.

"Rick, Laurie, are you okay? A.J., where's Gregson?" he asked as he hugged the three of them. Rick pointed to the open door.

"He's in there, the bastard. A.J. shot him when he came at us. Be careful, Oscar, he's got a knife."

Immediately two men went in with Oscar, and after a moment came out lugging a bloodied but still struggling Gregson between them. The Secretary ordered him to be taken under guard to the complex hospital, then as he left, told Gregson tersely, "You're lucky he didn't kill you, what I'm going to do to you will make you wish he did!"

Defiant, the OSI chief coughed, then focused on Rick and Laurie. "You should have killed me while you had the chance, Simon." He grinned sarcastically. "Next time you won't get the chance. None of you."

"Take him away." The Secretary snapped, then looked worriedly at Oscar as he put an arm around his son-in-law.

"How did we miss that?"

Oscar sadly shook his head. "He was the most trustworthy agent I've ever trained, I just don't get it. I mean, after Gibbs turned down the job, I thought he knew he was the best man for the position."

Rick cleared his throat, "Dad, sir, uh, he didn't do this because you passed him over. I think he did this because Carlos Jimenez was blackmailing him. I guess he went over the edge because he saw that drug operation as his ticket up the ladder."

He looked down into his wife's eyes, "I don't think he counted on you or our family, sweetheart."

Laurie saw the relieved look on his face. "Rick, I didn't give up on finding you, my love." She kissed him, as the Secretary smiled at her.

"No, Mr. Simon, she wouldn't let go, even told me off. I'm just sorry she's not still one of our agents. Let's get you to the hospital, there's a lot of people waiting to see you."

As Rudy fussed over him in the ambulance, Rick told Laurie and A.J. and Oscar how Gregson had first drugged, then knocked him around in an effort to get information out of him.

"Rick, he must have left you, then drugged Robbie and took Andy right when I went into the Secretary's office." Laurie explained tearfully, as Rick listened, aghast.

"Why that son of a ….., A.J, I didn't understand what you were talking about before, Rudy, is Andy all right?"

"Yes, son, just scared." The doctor looked at Laurie's worried face, then hugged her tightly.

"It's all right, missy, Rick's all right, see, we're here already." He pointed at the looming emergency room entrance.

Within minutes Rick was settled in a private room, and Dr. Allen was lining up another bed for Laurie so she could stay with him.

As Laurie sat next to him, waiting for Rick's blood work to come back, she noticed his wary look and the way he tensed at every strange sound.

"Rick, did Gregson do anything else other than, hit you, my love?" she asked, putting her arm around him, then resting her face next to his.

Hesitating, he felt her kissing his ear, then she whispered, "I can handle it, my love, I promise."

"He kept waking me up with a slap, or throwing water in my face. He tried to terrorize me into giving him information . He just got me so on edge…" he gulped, then took a deep breath as her arm tightened around his shoulders. "I'll be all right, darlin'." he reassured her, then kissed her gently.

"Oh, Rick." She murmured, catching her breath. "I'm going to have to kiss you and make it better all over. Let Nurse Laurie make you feel better." She added in a breathy voice, seeing the grin on Rick's face.

"Well, Nurse, you can start right here." He pointed at his lips, which she promptly kissed, then his forehead, then on to his neck. .

As she worked her way down his chest, Laurie unbuttoned his shirt, then stared at a large bruise over his heart.

"Rick!" she gasped, then lowered her head and began to sob.

"Laurie? What's the matter, my angel." Rick was startled, then he was scared as she tried to get up, still weeping.

"Darling, I, I'm sorry, I just, oh, what he did to you, dear heart!" She wept.

At once he got it. "Sweetheart, I'm okay, look at me." He told her, then he pulled his wife into his arms.

She raised her face and gazed at him, as Rick said, "Your premonition saved our son, remember that, darlin'. You protected me the best you could. But you heard me, Laurie, and you didn't give up."

"I never will, Rick." She sniffed,as he kissed her, then wiped her tears away as he caressed her face.

"I'm sorry that Gregson betrayed us, Laurie. It seems our lives are topsy-turvy right now. Just hold on to me, I'm not going to let you go." He vowed. "Always remember, I love you."

"I love you too, and I'm going to be very clingy for a while…." She responded, then giggled as he made a funny face, then pursed his lips.

"I still need my nurse to kiss away my pain." He pretended to pout, and as Laurie cuddled up to him, she started kissing the bruises on his arm.

"Whatever my patient needs, my patient gets." She promised, then kissed his lips again.

Just then the door opened a crack, then Robbie and Andy peeked in.

Robbie smiled at his parents as his son made a face. "Why, Grandma's just kissing Grandpa, yuck"

"Well, Grandpa's got some owies, so Grandma's just making him feel better." Andy made an "oh" with his mouth, then the two Simons quietly left.


	6. Epilogue

"And to think you two didn't bother to call and tell me that Rick was kidnapped and my grandson hurt?"

Both Rick and A.J. shrank from their mother's anger, startled. Laurie glanced at the brothers, then attempted to placate Cecilia as they sat in the ranch house living room.

"Mom, it happened so fast, I did try to reach Auntie's, but she was still on her way to the airport for you, I left a message for you to call at your hotel…."

"Laurie, I never got it, why didn't you call back?" Cecilia fumed, then her wrath softened as Laurie hung her head.

"Mom, I was so focused on getting him back, then Gregson took Andy to try to threaten Rick, then me, and afterwards, we thought we should tell you what happened after you got home. I'm sorry, I never meant for you to find out on the news." Her mother-in-law saw her distress, then put her arms around her.

"It's all right, I didn't, actually. Joe called me after I landed in San Diego, but still…." She looked up at her two boys, then embraced them tearfully.

"Sorry, Mom." A.J. hugged her, then she cupped Rick's face in her hands. "I'm glad you're safe, son. I'm just sorry that Gregson was a traitor. How is Oscar doing?"

Rick shook his head as he put an arm around his mother. "He was trying to blame himself, but like I told him, the guy is a crook, he would have done anything, even commit murder to maintain his cover. If A.J. hadn't followed Gregson after he left Laurie with the Secretary, well, he did." Rick grinned unabashedly at his brother.

It was true, Gregson had defiantly confessed to using Carlos Jimenez as his own personal supplier of info then had killed the man and was prepared to frame him for Rick's abduction and subsequent murder.

They had all been relieved when word came he was being shipped to Leavenworth until his trial. Rick was still having trouble sleeping, but his nervousness was easing. Laurie was insistent on his not going back to work until he was completely better, and he wasn't exactly fighting spending lazy mornings in bed.

"Well, all I can say is I'm glad this man is going to be in jail for a very long time." Cecilia responded, then Laurie added ruefully, "my only problem is Dad being asked to be in charge until they pick another agency head."

Rick saw his wife was worried, and he leaned over to kiss her cheek. "Darlin', your Dad is the most qualified, but I don't think he'll take it for more then a couple of months. I guess we'll just have to share."

"I know, Rick, I guess I'm spoiled." She chuckled.

"Yes, you are, Laurie." Oscar's voice came from behind them and Rick grinned to see the big man in the kitchen doorway.

"Dad, you're here!" Laurie beamed as Oscar came and hugged Cecilia, then the others.

"I hear you don't like to share, honey." he said sternly, then laughed as she shook her head. " Nope, I'm used to being able to spend time with my father, but, " she sighed, "a lot more people then our family need you, so I guess I'll have to get used to it again."

Rick saw the pride in the older man's eyes as he kissed her cheek. "It won't be for more than a couple of weeks, Baby. In the meantime, I think there's a little something you can do for me."

"What's that, Dad." Rick saw her expression change as a chorus of "Happy Birthday to you" came from the kitchen.

"Oh, you guys!" she giggled, as her family and friends poured out of the kitchen and patio. "Where did you all come from?"

"Hiding in the barn and patio, Mom." Robbie grinned, as Ramona hugged her and Andy handed her some flowers as his sister smiled behind him..

"Those are from me and LaLa, we're not old enough to buy presents." he said importantly.

Laurie swept him and LaLa into her arms. "Thank you, my big boy, you and Lala make this day so special, and…" she set them down to embrace a gurgling Petey in Robin's arms. "You too, P."

"Did you finish making Grandpa feel better?" Andy blurted. At that Rick nearly spit up the punch he was sipping, then Laurie blushed. "Yes, Andy, she made me all better." Rick snickered, then kissed her.

As the party grew, Rick was content to let everyone spoil them, especially with Laurie leaning against his shoulder,sneaking kisses on his neck when she thought no one else was looking.

When lunch was cleared away, Robin brought out a beautiful pink and lavender cake.

"Ohhhhh." Laurie stood and stared at the cake, then wiped her eyes and smiled when Robbie exclaimed "Go ahead, Mom. Make a wish."

"I already have everything I want right here." she told her family, then blew out the candles with one breath.

While everyone was leaving, Laurie started packing up some cake when she looked up and saw a figure in the patio, realizing it was Grandmother Kasey.

"Rick?" she called, then slowly went through the kitchen and outside to see her ancestor.

Hearing his name, Rick turned then heard the phone ring, and went to get the extension.

"Simon residence."

Rick, I need to speak to Oscar, it's an emergency….." the Secretary was on the line, and Rick got a cold feeling in his stomach.

Looking at his father-in-law, he caught his eye then held up the phone. Something in Rick's manner sobered Oscar, as he came straight into the living room then taking the extension , went into the guest room

"Pop, Mom was looking for you, Grandmother Kasey's outside." Robin told him, a curious expression on her face.

As he headed outside, he saw Laurie standing talking with the spirit of her grandmother, then there was a cloud of dust and when it was gone, he saw the two of them had disappeared.

"Laurie!" he called frantically, running toward the barn, then Kasey's voice sounded in his ears.

"She is out of harm's reach, Richard. You must face the danger alone, or she will be used against you."

Astonished, Rick looked around for her, then "heard" Laurie. "Rick, it's all right, I'm in our cabin."

At once he knew what her grandmother had done. "Stay there, sweetheart, I'll come for you when it's safe. I love you."

"Please be careful, darling. I love you too." She echoed back, and he felt his wife's fear for him.

"Rick, where'd Mom go?" Robbie came outside, then Rick immediately pushed him back into the house.

"Kasey took her to safety, son, something's wrong. "

Suddenly there was a "ping", then Rick dropped just inside the door, the screen slamming behind them.

"Everybody down, we've got a sniper." He yelled, as another shot tore into the wall next to him.

Oscar's voice came from the living room, "I'll make sure nobody's in the front, Rick."

" Dad, is it Gregson?" he called, then a moment later the older man replied, "Yes, he hijacked his transport to Leavenworth this morning. The Secretary says he left a warning, says "the Simons will pay one way or the other."

Rick cursed, then pushing past his son, crawled to the living room. There he found Oscar protectively covering Robin and Petey.

"Where's Ramona and the kids?" Rick was relieved as Robin told him, "She went to Angelina's about 10 minutes ago, want me to call Rob?"

"Good idea, honey. Dad, where's Rudy?"

"He took your mom home, A.J. and Linda were going to take the kids to a birthday party." Oscar silently darted back inside. "Nobody in front, he must be over by the rear gate, wait a minute…"

The older man raised up then edged over to the side of the house, then looked out the back window.

"I think I know where he is, son. There's a car parked over by Towne's place, please tell me they're not home."

"They're supposed to be home anytime now, Dad. We've got to get a hold of them" Rick worried.

Just then Robin quietly said, "Pop, the phone just went dead, but I think Rob got the idea."

Tense moments passed as Rick called to the sheriff and when he answered, told him "Switch to our back up, Rob," then signed off.

A moment later his dial lit up, then Rob called " Rick, I'm setting up a road block on both Scott Trail and the Reservation road. Is everyone alright?"

"So far, but I need you to get a hold of Towne and Temple, it's Gregson and he's parked near their house."

He responded, then added, "I've got an idea of how to get him, but I'm going to need Ron's help also."

"Let me call him, change to back up two just in case and I'll call back." Rob suggested.

At that moment the phone rang, and when Rick picked it up, he found their enemy on the line.

"Hello, Rick, guess you figured out I'm nearby." Craig Gregson's smirking tone set his teeth on edge.

"Gregson, I thought you'd have crawled into some hole to hide out by now. What do you want?" Rick growled back, seeing Oscar's angry expression across the room.

"Well, I'll start with your wife, where did you hide her, Rick? I almost had a bead on her to send her my regards….."

Horrified, Rick realized how far gone the former OSI agent was. "You're sick, Gregson! Laurie never did anything to you! I'm coming after you, are you man enough to put down that gun and settle whatever your problem is with me?"

There was laughter on the other end. "No, Simon, I'll take my time here, let you stew while I figure out where your wife is…"

A smile spread across Rick's face as the sound of a helicopter buzzed overhead. He heard a dial tone at the same time that Oscar shouted, "There he is!"

The three men peered out to see Gregson running across the hill, then an explosion went off in front of him, causing him to veer off and go away from the house.

Abruptly it hit Rick he was going in the direction of the creek, and the little shack where Laurie was.

"Rob, don't hit the cabin, Laurie's in there!" he called into his transmitter.

"Laurie? What's she doing in there?" Rob was shocked, then his tone showed he understood as Rick added "Long story, but Kasey hid her to keep her safe from Gregson, keep him away from there!"

"Okay, here goes!" Rob apparently dropped another round or mortar, as a loud yell sounded and a shower of dirt fell near the barn.

At once Oscar pulled his rifle out and as Gregson raced past the patio, let off a shot, stopping the man in his tracks.

The escapee turned, his face a mask of hatred, then he raised his weapon and let off a stream of bullets at the house, pinning them inside. Turning, he raced back toward the back of the ranch.

"No!" Rick saw once again he was headed toward the cabin, and he told Robbie, "Stay with Robin and Petey. Dad, call Rob then come from the other side of the house!"

As he ran, he saw Gregson making a beeline for the creek, then turn and quickly Rick hid behind the barn.

Looking through the cracks in the wood, he saw Gregson picking up speed. Frantically he "called" to his wife, "Sweetheart, hit the floor, Gregson's headed for the cabin."

Suddenly he saw the copter overhead, then it buzzed the fugitive, forcing him to hit the ground.

Rick shot twice over his head, then yelled, "Throw the gun aside, Gregson, or I'll shoot you!"

The man sat up, then grinned. "I just figured out where Laurie is, let me show you!"

He raised his gun and fired at the small building, just as Rick leveled his weapon and hit the former agent in the arm, forcing him to drop the gun. Undeterred, Gregson pulled something from his pocket, and Rick was horrified to see it was a grenade.

Just as Rick was going to fire again, the man abruptly dropped the object, then fell back on his heels, yelling, "No, you're not real!"

A dust cloud kicked up in front of him, and as Rick reached Gregson and hauled him up by his collar, the criminal cowered away from the wind and debris.

"I surrender, don't let it get me!" he hollered.

Just then Rob landed his copter, then one of his deputies got out and cuffed Gregson, and beckoned in a police cruiser to take their assailant away.

"Nice work, Rob, tho' how you set down in this wind…." Rick started, only to see his friend shake his head.

"There wasn't any wind, Rick. I can't get over that dust cloud. Now, where's Light?"

Rick started toward the shack, suddenly fearful of her safety. "Laurie!" he yelled.

At once he saw the door of the cabin open, then he raced to it as Laurie appeared in the doorway.

"Rick!" she cried, then he had her in his arms, kissing and holding her tight.

"Sweetheart, are you all right?" He pulled back and looked her over, seeing her covered with dust and scratches.

"I'm okay, I was so scared he'd hurt you, I heard what he said, oh, love!" she choked, then wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his neck.

"Darlin', I'm fine, thanks to your Grandmother, she scared me tho', one moment you were there and the next, …" Rick stroked and kissed her hair, feeling the fear inside him ebbing.

"She said she was taking me someplace safe, so "that man" wouldn't use me against you. All of a sudden the wind came up, then I was in the cabin. Grandmother locked the door so he couldn't get in and I couldn't leave until it was safe, then when the shot came through the wall, I heard her voice threatening Gregson.." Laurie explained breathlessly, then smiled as Rob came up to them.

"Thank God you're safe, Light." He grinned, hugging her, then looking inside the cabin, he let out a whistle.

"Honey, it's a good thing you listened to Rick." He pointed at the bullet hole just above the chair Laurie had been sitting in.

Rick swore, then put his arm around his wife and led her away from the shack.

"Come on , Rob, I'm taking my birthday girl home where she'll be safe."

"Birthday? Don't tell me Robin made the cake?" the sheriff rubbed his hands with glee, cracking both Simons up.

"Yep, and there's a piece with your name on it, Rob!" Laurie laughed shakily.

As they came back to the house, Oscar met them in the patio and emotionally embraced them, then insisted on Laurie's resting on the sofa. Robbie went to get her some water, then made sure their phone was now in order.

"Mama!" Robin tearfully greeted her mother, then hugged her father. "Pop, is he gone?"

"Gone for good, honey." He kissed his daughter, then sat on the sofa and pulled Laurie into his arms.

"Come here, my dust bunny." He teased, taking a washcloth from his son and helping her wash the dust and dirt from her face and hands.

"Dust Bunny?" she giggled, then kissed him. "Only you, darling, would say such cute things."

"That's because I have a cute wife." He grinned as Robin beamed, "Pop, you are a romantic!"

He kissed Laurie again, then said, smugly, "I try."

Just then Robbie looked out the back door, "There's Grandmother, Pop. I'm going to thank her."

"We all will." Rick said quietly, helping his wife up, as Oscar gave a hand to Robin.

As they came out to the patio, Rick found it hard to speak to the woman who had protected all of them.

"Grandmother, I don't know what to say, thank you." Rick saw her smile as Robbie added, "You took care of all of us, thanks for being there."

"Richard, it will get better, I promise you.Oscar, I know you will always be there for your family. Your greatest gift will be sharing your knowledge with Robert." Oscar nodded, as then Kasey smiled, "Robin, let me see your son."

Robin came toward her timidly, holding Petey out for her to view. Rick could almost swear the spirit had tears in her eyes.

Kasey sighed, then nodded. "Thank you, Bird. Laurie,. keep telling my stories, never let them out of your heart."

Laurie teared up, "I will, Grandmother, thank you for not letting Gregson hurt us again."

"My child, my heart is with you, always." Kasey looked tenderly at the family, then disappeared.

"Mom, she seemed happy to see Petey." Robin let Rick take his grandson, then put an arm around her mother as she replied, "I think he reminds her of her son, honey. I'm just glad she wants me to continue her stories. It really helped me to think on how she handled things when your father was, well, when I needed some extra courage." She admitted, looking up at him.

"You're all the courage I need, sweetheart." Rick put his arms around his girl, then winked at Robbie as he added, "Right now, I think somebody needs a little rest." He handed the sleepy child to Oscar, who in turn put Petey in his car seat..

Oscar chuckled, "I think you're right. Let me get dinner started, come on, kids, you can call Ian and Ramona and let them know everything's all right."

As Oscar and Robin and Robbie vanished into the kitchen, Rick scooped Laurie up in his arms "Come on my princess, no more fighting dragons today!"

"Yes my prince." She put her arms around his neck as he carried her into their room.

As the door closed, Oscar stuck his head out of the kitchen, then quietly called, "Okay, Robbie, the coast is clear."

Immediately Robbie pulled a cherry wood rocker out of the pantry then lugged it into the living room, followed by his sister, carrying a long velour pillow the color of violets.

Setting the rocker down next to Rick's lounger, Robbie grinned as Oscar said, "Good idea, Robin, to get the pillows, that way she can curl up in it when she's tired."

Robbie added, "and she can rock her grandchildren to sleep when they're tired!"

Just then the doorbell rang, and Robbie went to get it before his parents heard the noise.

"Uncle Towne!"

"Hey son, I hope your Aunt and I aren't too late to wish your mother "Happy Birthday!" Gratefully, brother and sister hugged their gift-laden friends.

"Boy am I glad to see you two!" Robbie beamed.

"Well, we had some car trouble, but we got here. Did we miss anything?" the former detective grinned.

Seeing her brother's jaw drop, Robin giggled. "Uncle Towne, if you and Aunt Temple think Mom has stories, have we got one for you!"


End file.
